We Tend to Make Each Other Blush
by lightsthecity
Summary: 300 water balloons, 25 cans of whipped cream, and one bag of feathers later, Chad and Sonny find themselves in his dressing room.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

we tend to make each other blush

* * *

_I'm hooked so toss me over  
__And cast a line_

When Chad Dylan Cooper dates someone, it's for one of two reasons: she's hot, or she's famous. He likes it when she's both. A good personality is never a requirement, because he's never with them for more time than it takes to be seen by the paparazzi. Having a girl by his side is good for his image. Having a different girl every three days is even better. He enjoys the fact that he's seen as a bad boy

The cycle is simple: ask her out, 'enjoy' her company for 3-5 days, then dump her via text message. Rinse and repeat.

There's no reason it shouldn't work. And then he meets Sonny Monroe.

He's intrigued by her; he doesn't understand why she doesn't fawn over him like every other girl on the planet. They fight constantly. Strangely, he becomes addicted to bickering with her and begins to go out of his way to push her buttons. He's never felt like this. He feels like Ariel trying to walk on land for the first time. He absolutely refuses to believe that he likes her, because saying he likes someone from Chuckle City would be like saying he wasn't handsome. Completely impossible.

So he's confused. And along the way, he reduces the number of girls he goes out with to one a month. She's just so distracting.

He doesn't like it. (People start to think he's settling down)

_I don't like her. I don't like her. I DON'T like her. _

It becomes his mantra.

* * *

_With friends like these well,  
Who needs enemies?_

A prank war breaks out at Condor Studios.

300 water balloons, 25 cans of whipped cream, and one bag of feathers later, Chad and Sonny find themselves in his dressing room.

He bursts out laughing when he sees the effects of his (people's) work. "I've outdone myself," he manages between snorts,"I didn't think it was possible, but I did."

"I wouldn't be talking, Chad." She pulls him over to one of the many, many mirrors in his dressing room. It's like Tawni designed the room.

He looks like a drowned puppy and she's covered in whipped cream and feathers. She can't help but giggle at his expression when he sees his ruined hair.

"Remind me again why our shows had to prank each other?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She pats his shoulder patronizingly.

"Okay, now get out. CDC needs to make himself presentable. "

She obliges, but not before she gets a picture on her mooing iPhone. ("That's a keeper.")

The next week, they find themselves back there. This time, they're both covered from head to toe in flour.

"This really needs to stop," he says, frustrated.

And she just laughs.

* * *

_If I'm your boy _

They meet in the hallway, as per usual.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"You're a pencil."

She looks down at her costume, "What's your point? I think we've been over the fact that I'm on a sketch comedy show and I occasionally need to dress up as inanimate objects."

"It was just an observation. Calm down, Monroe."

"As much as I enjoy talking to you, I have rehearsal."

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"You seem angry." He has the strongest desire to hug her, right then and there. Because there's no one around and he figures a hug is pretty harmless, he does.

It's awkward, mostly because she's dressed as a pencil, but also because he's like Tawni in that he doesn't really know how to be affectionate.

She's a deep red when they pull apart. _Score one for Chad Dylan Cooper_, he thinks, but he's blushing too.

So he flashes his signature smile and walks away.

He tries his best to ignore the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_

* * *

__If you're my girl_

They find themselves again in his dressing room. Neither of them is exactly sure why they're there. Sonny remembers fighting. Chad remembers slamming the door behind them.

She starts towards the chocolate fountain, because she figures if she's there she might as well take advantage of his luxuries. He grabs her waist before she can take one step. "Careful now," he warns, "This carpet is extremely expensive, don't be getting chocolate all over it." She's notoriously clumsy.

"Don't worry," she rolls her eyes. On her way, she knocks over a small shelf that could've sworn was not there two minutes ago.

Smirking, he says, "That's my girl."

"Shut up."

"Just eat over the sink, please."

"Fine." But she's feeling mischievous today and she has just as much fun messing with him as he does with her. So when she knows he's right behind her, she takes a freshly dipped chocolate marshmallow and shoves it in his face.

"Oh no you di'nt." He glares at her before he grabs one of the paper cups she's filled with chocolate (He loves turning her crazy habits against her) and dumps it on her hair.

She wrestles him to the ground and suddenly she's on top of him and they're looking into each other's eyes. She pretends to lean in and she sees him close his eyes in anticipation.

Quickly, she jumps up and grins, "Gotcha!"

But they both know that one of these days, something's going to happen. And there will be no turning back.

_You're the bird, I'm the worm__  
And it's plain to see  
That we were meant to be_

_______________________________________

* * *

_

**AN: Song is The Bird and the Worm - Owl City**

**Please make my day and review!**


End file.
